


Я не хочу тревожить вас ни чем

by WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [3]
Category: Murder in the Alps (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: почему Кристиан был столь не разговорчив и постоянно курил
Relationships: Кристиан Питерсен/Anna Myers
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168271
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Я не хочу тревожить вас ни чем

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "хотелось бы пейринга с анной" Ну вот...

— Ваши вещи, мистер Питерсен, — жизнерадостно сообщил Отто, прислоняя к стене зонт и вешая шляпу на крючок.  
— Вы нашли их?  
— Строго говоря, нашла их ваша новая соседка. Милейшая барышня! Жаль, к завтраку она, скорее всего, опоздает.  
— Не слишком вежливо с её стороны.  
— Не будьте так строги, мистер Питерсен. — Хозяин гостиницы шутливо погрозил пальцем. — Милая Анна пробилась к нам через метель и прибыла, к огромному сожалению, довольно поздно… Ох, что это я? Пора ведь и на стол накрывать.

Анна действительно задержалась. У Кристиана остановилось сердце. А потом забилось быстрее.  
Если б только оно…  
Он затянулся сигарой, надеясь, что в дыму сложнее разглядеть его лицо. Афродита. Её достаточно скромный по современным меркам костюм его не обманывал. Кристиан не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз испытывал нечто подобное. Пожалуй в далёкой юности, но тогда образ ЕЁ был абстрактен и нечёток. Тогда…  
Он старался не смотреть на Анну. Это причиняло ему почти невыносимую муку.  
Кристиан вспоминал жену. Он смутно помнил её простое добродушное лицо и стёртые до мозолей ладони. К ней он чувствовал симпатию и нежную привязанность. И боль. Боль от невосполнимой утраты.  
Клаудия? Он воспринимал её как дочь. Он знал, что она его не любит, но это его не слишком и огорчало — она была хорошей сиделкой. Добросовестной.  
Больше в его жизни не было особенных женщин. Не было до недавнего времени. Анна словно сошла с картины Боттичелли. Или, скорее, та картина, да и все те древние скульптуры были жалкой копией. Тенью. Отголоском.  
Ему больше не снились кошмары, хотя события последующих дней должны были этому только способствовать.  
Нет. Никаких кошмаров.  
Но это не значило, что сон Кристиана стал менее беспокойным. Он горел. Горел от запоздалой и никому не нужной уже страсти. Пытался не представлять маленькие нежные руки на рукоятке зонта. Не вспоминать непрошенные сны. Боялся, что осквернит девушку этим, а потому стал совсем холоден и неразговорчив. Он лишь бесконечно курил, не желая, чтобы кто-либо разглядел в его взгляде голодную тоску. Это не то, чего его богиня заслуживала. Не его.


End file.
